Generation Gap!
by babsy
Summary: Squall and Rinoa's daughter Ross is sent to Balamb to get educated, but to her suprise, a few other familiar faces show up, and besides that, they have to meet the expectations that their parents have set! It's time to meet the new generation! REPOST CH1!


****

Disclaimer-I don't own (and probably never will own) Final Fantasy. Thanks for understanding.

Generation Gap!

Chapter one: Balamb Blues

This is a repost of the old chapter one! Quite frankly it is just as bad! Or at least that's what I think! But please read on and help with the suggestions! I'll love ya forever!

Ross Leonhart paced down the hall, her head hung low so she wouldn't attract any attention. To say the least, she was expecting it. After all, she was the daughter of Squall and Rinoa Leonhart. She was much like her father, she didn't want to be in the spotlight, but she was born into it, so she had little choice, not to mention that she had the same look as her parents. Black and brown streaked hair fell into her face as she checked the room number again. She was welled in her own thoughts on her first day at Balamb Garden, she was worried, but in a way much like Squall, worried that she wouldn't live up to the expectations set before her. It was understandable really.

"Leonhart?" A voice caused her to jump up and almost fly up against the wall. She looked up in terror to find a blonde junior staring out at her from one of the dorm rooms. She stared at Ross with cobalt blue eyes behind thick lenses with an almost amused expression on her face. Ross played it off as well as she could, still looking like quite the idiot to the onlooker.

"Yeah, I'm Ross, I mean, Leonhart," Ross stammered and checked the dorm number, her room. Great, she made a complete dork of herself in front of her own roommate. The girl only nodded and invited Ross into a double room separated by a wall. There was a small table before the beds. Altogether, it would be close quarters for two people. Ross set her bags on the empty bed. Her roommate had taken up the left room and it seemed to be already organized and neat.

"I'm Aya Trepe. You're Ross Leonhart I take it," The girl said, blinking lazily and tossing her long golden ponytail. Aya sighed. Ross was sure that they would be friends right off; Aya was quiet, uninterested, and completely void of conversation. She looked intelligent. Perfect. Ross was feeling better about the new school already. Knocks at the door released Ross from her train of thought.

There was a petite junior at the door sporting flipped hair and bright green eyes. She was looking lost and confused, staring at her packet of papers that were issued to the students on the first day of school. Aya looked at her expectantly.

"Hello, I'm looking for the SeeD wing of the dormitory. It's not in the freshman packet and I--" Ross noticed that the kid was wearing braces colored yellow and pink. She looked like she was going to cry at that point.

Aya took over, "Why are you trying to get to the SeeD wing? This is the junior wing. Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you a little young to be a SeeD?" The girl was tearing up. It was really sad actually. Ross felt sorry for her, but why was such a little girl going to military school?

"Well, my name is Minami Tilmitt and my brother Yuki is a SeeD so I'm sharing a room with him because he hardly uses his. I got lost though and my brother isn't back from his mission yet, so I don't know where I'm gonna goes and it's my first day!!!" And the tears began to flow! Ross was at a loss for words. Aya rolled her eyes and grabbed Minami's map.

"This is the junior hall, take a right and you'll get to the junior boys dorms. Then you go down this way and you'll be in the SeeD wing. The room you're looking for is on the right and there are room numbers on the doors, so you don't have to ask anyone for help." Minami basically bowed to Aya and Ross and ran off in the wrong direction only to stop, giggle incessantly and run off in the opposite direction, waving at the two girls on her way. Aya closed the door behind her and shook her head.

"Juniors. I hate them, and I can't believe I am one," Aya grumbled. Ross was confused, and Aya could tell, "My parents are both Instructors here, so I know all about Garden. I positively hate it, but I guess it helps out today." Ross nodded and set off to unpacking her belongings, paying close attention to her gunblade. That was by far the most important thing that she owned and the reason she had always dreamed of going to Balamb Garden.

"Do you want to check out the school? We only have today really, with classes starting tomorrow and all." Aya said, sounding bored and tired. Ross nodded and walked close behind Aya. Their first stop was to the cafeteria where a group of mostly older students were sitting around, leaving no room for the new juniors. There were two sitting at one of the tables, obviously twins, with spiky blonde hair and earrings. Aya paced over to them and asked for the vacant seats and the girls retired at the empty table.

"Hey I'm Kinzu Dincht and this is my bro, Kento," the first kid said. It didn't really matter which one was which, everyone was going to get them confused anyway. They both grinned and polished down the hot dogs that were sitting on their plates. Aya looked disgusted, but the boys were not disgusted at her. They were giving her looks and talking her up, while still being completely friendly to Ross who was laughing at Aya the entire time. Turned out that the two were the sons of Zell Dincht, the man who had been part of the sorceress mission with Ross' parents and Aya's mom. Ross was sure she was going to hear endless talk about this when she told her parents.

Aya made them leave after awhile; she was tired of the constant flirtation by two boys who were exactly the same in physical appearance. They ran off to the library for no reason at all, just to see what it looked like. The library was empty accept Minami and another junior boy with a long, silky brown ponytail. He was hitting on her. Hitting on her like mad. Aya tried to sneak out quietly, but Minami spotted them and waved profusely. She said something to her pursuer and skipped over to Ross.

"I just want to say thanks again! I found my room thanks to you guys! I'm so happy! Can we share schedules today and we can all sit together in class!" Minami was so cheerful, but it was SO cute that Ross just had to nod. Minami was one of those girls that everyone is friends with.

Meanwhile, the boy walked over, "Hey Minami, who are these two cuties?" He was taller than Ross expected. And seducing. He looked like a cowboy. Ross was just a bit tempted, but she knew that he was a ladies' man, so there was no point.

"OH! These two helped me fine my dorm room today! If I hadn't found it, this day would totally stay a bummer day!" Minami grinned.

"Well, my name is Mofph Kinneas, girls," the boy said, combing a hand through his perfect hair. Ross and Aya introduced themselves and Minami went crazy.

"Aw geez I forgot to ask you guys for your names before!!! I'm so sorry!!!" Ross nodded, but it was time to escape. She walked back to her dorm and spent rest of the day on her own. It was going to be a good year. Well, at least that's what she thought.

****

Sorry that chapter was slow! Please read on I promise it will get better! I have to work on chapter two like I said, I'll name it something different from what it was before. I may just wait to post this--Nah. See ya lata!


End file.
